Bed No 538
by claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Ron finds himself in st mungo's after his first mission out in the field, Hermione comes to visit and wants to show him how much she cares. Submitted in the Romione Fluff Fest. Smut!


_Bed no. 538, Hospital room, 2:38am, submitted for the Romione Fluff Fest_

* * *

Ron had sent his letter after waiting another ten minutes having finished writing it. He knew she was angry about him not being able to make it to Hogsmede, had voiced her worries about him joining the Auror team before she'd even left for Hogwarts. Told him that she didn't want it to come between them, that she'd worry about him and Harry being put in danger after only just surviving, only just coming back into normalcy. They'd argued about it. But laid it to rest when she had to leave.

Their first meeting since Hermione left for Hogwarts was supposed to be on the first Hogsmede weekend, _this_ weekend, Ron thought as he sat in his hospital bed, healers standing around him looking at papers and waving their wands over him, offering potions and asking questions. He'd felt _terrible_ , his note telling her he wouldn't make it would have arrived as she woke up the morning they were supposed to meet.

What a shit wake up call, Ron thought glumly.

But he'd sent his letter, set off on the bloody mission that was supposed to simple and easy and quick! An 'in and out job' they'd said. But no, they got there and the death eater sympathisers, that had been cropping up here and there had known that Harry and Ron would be there and all fucking hell broke loose.

Now Ron was laid in hospital bed no.538 of St. Mungo's waiting and hoping that Hermione Granger would come and not be _too_ angry with him _._ He didn't think he could cope with an angry Hermione. His whole body ached from the unknown curse that was sent at him from across the moor they'd been stood on. The healers were still running tests and attempting to work out what the curse had been but the pain had lessened greatly after a charm was placed on him by one of the many healers surrounding him.

"You need to go to sleep." Said the healer from where she stood at the end of his bed as the others disappeared apparently pleased with his slight recovery.

"Yeah." Ron mumbled moving further down into the bed. "Wait, what time is it?" He asked quickly before she walked away.

"Um...1:50am." She told him quickly before moving away and out of his room to the others, closing the door behind her as she left.

Darkness crowded into the room and Ron was feeling the beginnings of exhaustion hitting him as he lay in the bed, warm and comfortable for the first time in days. He knew Hermione wouldn't make it tonight, she'd probably come in the morning - _if she was going to come at all_ , came an unhelpful thought. Harry had promised not to tell anyone else till the morning, Ron hadn't wanted his mum fussing around him as well as the healers. And so, knowing that no one would be coming now, not at such a late hour, Ron closed his eyes and let the dark, quiet room lull him to sleep.

"Ron?" A soft voice said in his ear.

Ron smiled and moved toward it automatically, his face coming into contact with the cold metal of the hospital beds railing. Pulling back abruptly and then sitting up only to groan loudly and hold onto his burning ribs.

"Ron!" Came Hermione's voice, louder than before and full of concern.

"M'fine." Ron groaned falling back onto the pillows, his breath being pushed from his tight lungs, moaning slightly at the feeling.

He felt a hand on his forehead, cool and soft pushing back his hair from his forehead.

"Mione!" Ron suddenly said turning his head quickly to the side to find her face so close, chin leaning on the metal railing looking down at him, brown eyes shining slightly in the darkness, her wand lying on the bed giving off the only light in the room. He breathed in deeply, feeling his ribs sting but delighting in her presence.

"Hi." Hermione mumbled softly still staring down at him.

"You came?" He asked reaching a hand out from beneath the covers to touch her cheek softly, her skin as soft as he could remember.

"No, I didn't." Hermione said sarcastically though she smiled gently down at him, her eyes crinkling slightly. "Of course Ron. You were hurt." She said, her voice cracking.

"Not _that_ badly." He told her rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone, reveling in the soft brown skin beneath his pale hand.

"Ron." Her face shifted to a frown quickly, her voice sad all of sudden. "You think that because you cancelled our plans, that because you were being...a bloody _hero_ …I wouldn't want to see you? I honestly do not understand you sometimes Ron."

She was angry, although she wasn't shouting Ron could see it in her brown eyes, the way a frown line formed in between her eyebrows.

"I was so _worried_ Ron." She told him seriously placing her hand over the top of his that still lay against her cheek..

Ron just smiled up at her. He'd been so worried thinking that she'd hate him for it. Hate him for abandoning her so last minute but when he really thought about it that _really_ wasn't Hermione Granger's style.

"Why do you look like you've been hit by a confundus charm?" She asked him gently, the scowling frown still present though she hadn't moved her head from the railing on his bed.

"I love you."

"Oh...shut up." She told him as her frown dissipated and her lips twitched upwards.

"I love you." He told her again leaning up from his soft pillow to press his lips softly to hers. He felt her smile against his own, as she breathed in through her nose her hand reaching out to caress his ginger hair.

"It got so long again." She muttered against him, pulling back a little to look him over once more.

"I know, I should cut it. I know you like it shorter." He told her with a smirk. She'd only told him this just before she was going to Hogwarts after his mum had got hold of him and a pair of scissors. She'd been kissing him goodbye on the station, running her hands over he short bristles at the sides and hummed gently into his mouth whispering that she liked it like that.

"I really do like it shorter. You look rugged with it long though." She was grinning down at him, as she played with the long strands at the back of his head.

"I'll let mum at it again. She'll be more than happy to...she's going to go mental at me." He sighed at the thought of the morning that lay ahead for him.

"I'll be here." She told him softly.

"You can stay?" He asked in surprise, pulling back to look her in the eyes. He'd thought that she'd have to return for Monday morning lessons at the least.

"McGonagall said I could have as long as I wanted. She's been very...supportive." Hermione whispered, watching Ron closely as he leant back down onto the bed.

"Good. You need it." Ron told her fiddling with one of her curls that was dangling above his face.

Hermione smiled down at him lovingly as he continued to pull at the curl gently.

"Come on." Ron announced into the quiet of the room, as he gripped the edge of the cover and pulled it back, while moving away from her till his back hit the railing at the other side of the bed.

"No, Ron you need to rest." Hermione said quickly attempting to grab the cover from him and pull it back down.

"Please. I've missed you." He told her with a pout.

Hermione considered the arrangement for all of five seconds before Ron witnessed her resolve crumble and she began unlacing her boots before climbing in, wrapping her arms about him and snuggling her face into his neck, breathing in deeply as she did.

"I love you." She whispered and Ron shivered at the feeling of her warm breath brushing against his throat.

They lay there, clutching one another and Ron didn't think he could be happier, well he knew he could be, the pain in his chest was still there, niggling as Hermione's weight rested on him ever so slightly.

"You ok?" She asked, her voice sounding loud in the silent room.

"More than ok." He told her, his hand stroking up and down her back, her school jumper warm and scratchy against his palm.

"Me too." She whispered and Ron felt her lips press to his collar bone where her head lay. Hermione kept pressing lips to skin, working her way up his throat, her teeth grazed softly against his chin before she pressed a kiss to his lips, that made his heart beat wildly. Her tongue was teasing him, begging for entrance which he gave accordingly, pulling her body closer to his own, groaning in pleasure and pain as his ribs tightened.

Hermione seemed unperturbed by the moan and continued assailing him, hands slipping beneath the plain t-shirt he was wearing, fingers touching, nails grazing the warm skin.

Ron was jerked from the moment as Hermione pulled back suddenly, her lips leaving his with a smacking sounds. She moved from beside him quickly, he face contorted slightly but was grabbing the hem of Ron's t-shirt before he could think and quickly it was whipped off and over his head before being chucked to the floor.

" _Ron!_ " Hermione cried softly, her eyes glued to his chest where a large graze of scabbed skin ran from beneath his pectoral muscle to above his belly button.

"It's fine 'Mione." He told her, taking her hands that were hovering above his body as though apprehensive to touch him now that she had seen the physical injury, though now much better than it had been. "Looks worse than it is, now."

Ron was still laid down in the bed, back flat against the thin mattress as Hermione knelt beside him, her legs tucked up beneath her as she stared down.

Ron smiled up at her, attempting to ease the tension that was filling the room steadily, his hands picking at the hem of her jumper.

"Stop it Ron, we should stop." She told him seriously, though she didn't move his hands.

"But I want this… _need_ you 'Mione." Ron whispered to her, his other hand circling the skin of her knee that was bared to him from her knelt position.

Apparently Hermione needed this just as much as Ron because she quickly leant down, her hands resting on either side of him as she kissed him again, deepening it quickly while she moved around, lifting a leg over his hips until she was straddling him intimately, her arse placed directly over his growing bulge.

Ron groaned into her mouth, head spinning. It had been so long since they'd been together, too long. He could feel his hips pressing up against her, grinding into the warmth beneath her skirt. Hermione pulled away, keeping her hips firmly against Ron's as she lifted her jumper up and off her body leaving her in just a lilac bra, which she divested of herself just as quickly as the jumper. The pile of clothes on the floor was growing swiftly much to Ron's satisfaction.

Hermione was grinding down on Ron, eyes closed as she did so and Ron watched her completely fascinated and aroused. Her curled hair was hanging around her face, breasts so soft and beautiful, heaving before his eyes as she ground her wonderful hips into his.

Ron couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips causing Hermione to grin, though she didn't look at him. Until Ron reached his hands up, taking a breast in each and kneading them softly, pinching the nipples, rolling them between thumb and index finger. That made Hermione open her eyes and moan quietly, her hips rutting against his.

Ron allowed one hand to wander from her breast and down the side of her body, trailing his long fingers slowly until he reached the obstruction that was her skirt. He continued his trail, over the top of the skirt and then as he reached the naked skin of her thigh, he made his way back up underneath the material this time. His fingers went straight to the apex of the thighs, pressing through the material of her knickers, rubbing her gently as she bucked against him.

"Yes Ron." Hermione moaned gently, head thrown back.

"Missed you." Ron groaned as Hermione continued to grind down onto his crotch.

"I need you, _now_!" Hermione moaned reaching down between her legs, reaching under the elastic of his boxers and grasping his hard length in her hands.

Ron moaned loudly, the feeling of her fingers on him felt so much better than he remembered. It had only been a month a half but she was an obsession, he couldn't help but _want_ her.

He jerked his hips upwards into her hand, as she lifted herself before aligning him against her and dropping down on him causing them both to groan loudly in synch.

She felt fantastic, exactly as he remembered, _better_.

"'Mione." Ron groaned as she moved up and down on him, bodies sliding together, breath coming in gasps, cheeks flushing and moans of longing falling from lips. They climaxed together, Hermione falling forward her chest against Ron's, and though it hurt he honestly couldn't care any less. She was there and they were together and he couldn't have been any happier.

Their breathing mingled in their post coital ecstasy, her breasts squashed to his chest, legs jumbled together.

"I missed you too." Hermione whispered into his ear, where her head rested.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They lay in the silence of St. Mungo's on the overly small bed, Ron's arms wrapping gently about Hermione's body, holding her against him, unmoving and just _being_.

Lying there Ron felt his eyes drooping in exhaustion and happiness and he fell asleep with arms about the girl he loved, who he knew, loved him back.

"Oh…Ooh Arthur-just turn around…oh goodness." Ron woke to the sound of his mother voice, a slight edge to it that he knew all too well.

He opened his eyes to find his parents scurrying out of the room, his mother smiling softly at the couple in bed as she noticed Ron's blue eyes staring at her.

"We'll give you five minutes." She told him gently before joining Arthur outside the room and walking away.

Ron looked down at the mass of curls below his chin, Hermione's breath tickling his chest, her hand gripping his shoulder as the other holding his hand.

"'Mione. "Ron whispered. "Mum and Dad are here…we gotta move." He told her, a hand coming to rest in her mass of hair.

" _Why_ are we always interrupted?" Came Hermione's voice from below him, growling almost in her sleep fuelled voice.


End file.
